


Electric Feel

by Rhea



Series: Fanvids [38]
Category: Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena, Utena: The Musical
Genre: F/F, Fanvid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 05:08:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1806430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanvid to Electric Feel for Utena: The Musical festivid prompt</p>
            </blockquote>





	Electric Feel

[download or watch here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/xqs5chgjzz83d1e/ElectricRGU.mp4)


End file.
